


Party smoke

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Series: Septiplier nsfw [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, College AU, Drugs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Punk Jack, Shotgunning, Smoking, Weed, stoner!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is at party, not really having much fun before meets Jack, who drags him through it.</p><p>Idk what this is, it was just something I had stuck in my head for a while  (▰˘◡˘▰)<br/>(Just an fyi, all I got are second hand experiences, so stuff might not be right and all that crap.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No fun

Mark really isn't a party guy, but Bob and Wade had somehow managed to convince him to go to this one. As soon as they got there however, they both left to find their girlfriend in the crowd, leaving him standing against the wall. The music is almost deafening. He's just looking over the crowd, drinking his soda and trying not to look too bored or nervous when someone taps his elbow. He looks over, not even aware that someone had come up to him. The man got green hair, snake piercings, pierced ears and several tattoos on his forearms and neck. He’s about the same height as him and his eyes are bright blue, and are currently staring right into his own brown ones.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Mark actually has to lean forward to hear what he is saying over the music. He hasn’t seen him around campus before, not that it was unusual with such a big campus, but he really wished he had, because he is very good-looking.  

"I’m just looking for my friends. “ It’s almost a shout. He grimaces; he doesn’t like how loud he has to be just to be heard. The guy seems to understand his discomfort, shouting something that sounds like "I’ll take you somewhere quieter!” He takes Mark’s unoccupied hand and leads him through the crowd. There’s a door hidden behind a group of people, Mark finds himself dragged right through them and out on the patio. When they are out there, the man lets go of his hand, and plops down in one of the chairs there. Mark does as well, careful not to spill his drink.

"Who are your friends who left you all alone being miserable?" Mark huffs in protest.

"I wasn't miserable." The man raises a brow, which turns out to be pierced as well. Mark couldn't see it before, it had been hidden under his hair but the movement had caused the hair to part away, showing the small silver stud.

"Sure, whatever you say man. My name's Jack by the way, what's yours?"

"Mark. Why did you drag me out here?"

"As I said, you didn't exactly look like you were having fun in there, so I decided you needed some fresh air." 

"That obvious?" Mark cringes, he thought he had at least reminded somewhat neutral.

"Yeah... What are you drinking by the way?" Jack sinks further down it to the chair, getting very comfortable it seems.

"Just some soda, can't drink anything, allergic to alcohol." Jack seems surprised, eyes wide and head cocked to one side,

"Wow, shit, can't drink anything at all?" Mark shakes his head.

"That sucks dude. Anything else you are allergic to?" Mark shakes his head yet again.

"Nah, got everything tested when I first discovered this. When did this run into twenty questions again?" He chuckles, and Jack hands up, palms visible, as to say he got nothing to do with it.

"Hey, just asking. I just got curious, that's all. Now come on, let's go inside again. Not the living room though, way too noisy, I got somewhere better we can be." Jack gets up and reaches towards Mark, and he doesn't know what comes over him, but he takes the hand of this complete stranger and follows him. His heart is beating hard in his chest, and he doesn't know if it's because of excitement, nervousness, a mix of the two or something completely different. He's not sure, but he kind of likes the feeling. Jack drags him through most of the first floor before coming to another door. This one it turns out leads down to the basement. As soon as the door closes behind them, the noise gets drastically more distant. Jack turns around, one step below Mark, looking up at him with a serious expression. 

"If you get uncomfortable, you can just leave, no pressure okay?" Mark can't really see most of the basement, but nods anyway. He got no problem leaving if he wants to, he didn't plan on being there long anyway.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Jack smiles, causing Mark's stomach to fill with butterflies. Jack is still holding his hand and drags him down the rest of the stairs. The basement is pretty big, there's three enormous couches circled around a flat screen and some videogame consoles. Most the space is taken, but somehow Jack manages to find the room on the couch closest to the wall. 

"Welcome after Jack!" some lanky guy with long, curly hair yells teasingly. 

"Hey Danny! How's everybody doing?" Danny shrugs.

"Ehh, can't complain. Most of us all already started, hope you don't mind."

"Fuck no dude, you are all somewhat responsible adults, I don't need to be here for you to have fun." The guy smirks, and shifts his attention to Mark. He can't help himself and waves, actually fucking  _waves_. Danny grins.

"And who's this?" Jack beats Mark to the punch and answers for him.

"This is Mark, hope you don't mind him joining us." 

"Hey, I can actually speak for myself you know." Danny lets out a short laugh, a very infectious laugh; Mark has to concentrate not to smile.

"He's feisty, I like him!" Danny's attention is diverted when the guy next to him, a guy with dark brown hair with a blond stripe, taps his knee. He's holding what's very clearly a blunt between his fingers and offers it to Danny.

"Oh yeah, thanks man!" He takes the blunt, putting it to his lips and takes a deep inhale. He holds it's for a bit, before letting it out, smoke flowing through his mouth and nostrils. He offers it to Mark, but he just shakes his head. He hasn't tried weed before, and don't what to just yet. Danny shrugs, and offers it to Jack, who takes it and does the exact same as Danny. Mark are even more fascinated when Jack does it. Rationally he knows it's not really different, but somehow Jack doing it looks really good. Jack passes it to the girl with pink hair next to him, stretches his arms over the back of the couch, and tips his head back. Mark is still looking at him, Jack have to feel it somehow, because it's not long before he's looking right back.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't know people smoked weed at parties like these? I don't believe for a second that you are that innocent." The whole thing is said with a grin, and for some weird reason, Mark blushes and his stomach does backflips.

"I knew, but I still don't know why you took me down here." It's good excuse as any for him staring. He won't admit he was staring because he was wondering what Jack lips would feel against his.

"Hey, if it feels uncomfortable, you can just go you know? No need to be here if you don't want to." The playful look is all but gone from Jack's face; instead it has been replaced with full seriousness.

"It's totally okay, I was just wondering." Jack takes his arms down, turns to face Mark more, taking his hands in his own.

"You can't get drunk, so I thought you might like to get high, it can feel pretty good so..." The last word is drawn out, unsure. Mark squeezes his hands, not questioning why he would do that for someone he met just tonight. He doesn't care, and to be honest, he kind of wants to try now. They smile softly at each other, lost in their little world. They are reminded of the others around them when Mark feels a tap on his shoulder. It's Danny, joint reached out to him, not even really paying attention to lost in the conversation with the blonde-streak guy. Mark takes the joint carefully, and Danny lets his hand drop, still very focused on the conversation that sounds like it's about some sonic game. The joint is short, smoke wafting off it with a sweet smell. 

"How do I even do this?" Jack chuckles.

"You were watching me really closely when I did, I thought you were taking notes." Mark blushes and Jack grins. He motions for the joint, Mark lets it pass from his hand to Jack’s with just a small touch of their fingers.

"This thing is really small, and I don't know where the weed is right now, so we'll do something slightly different. Inhale when I exhale, okay?" Mark doesn’t really understand, but watches as Jack takes a deep drag of the joint. He puts it down in the ashtray that someone had been smart enough to find. He leans closer to Mark, taking his head between his hands, making Mark's pulse skyrocket. He taps Mark's lips with one of his thumbs, making him open them. He leans even closer, closing his eyes and Mark does the same. He remembers what Jack said, so when he exhales, Mark inhales the smoke. He leans back a bit, and exhales a small cloud of smoke. When he opens his eyes, Jack is still very close, grinning.

"Hey, you are a natural, you didn't even cough, I'm impressed." Mark finds himself grinning back, head swimming. He feels amazing. The joint is still giving of a little smoke, so he picks it up to take what's definitely the last drag of it. This time it's him who leans closer, taking Jack's head in his hands. They both grin, Mark exhaling and Jack inhaling the smoke. Jack blows small rings with the smoke, they float up towards before dissipating too nothing. Mark is already feeling it, but Jack seems pretty much the same as a few minutes ago. He definitely has a higher tolerance for this, but it's not hard when it's Mark's first time. He suddenly finds he's very interested in what Jack tattoos feel like under his fingers, so he goes for that. He takes hold of Jack left arm and starts stroking the tattoo running up and down his forearm. Jack laughs, it tickles a bit.

"You are a touchy kind of guy huh?" Mark doesn't bother answering him, mesmerized by the feeling of the black and flowing ink under his fingers. Jack smiles at him, before turning his attention to the others around him, joining the conversation. He lets Mark touching the tattoos, it honestly feels good. The touches switches between light and firm, sometimes the touch is almost like a gust of wind, other times it's like Mark wants to memorize every pore. It's almost like getting some sort of weird massage. This goes on for a while, Mark goes from one arm to another and then to his neck. Eventually though, he's stopped by the neckline of Jack's t-shirt. He almost lets out a whine, but finds the solution is to take hold off the t-shirt, pull it slightly away from Jack's skin and put his hand under. Jack lets out a surprised yelp.

"Well, seems like that's my cue to get out of here. You two gonna be okay?" The question is directed more at Jack than Mark, he seems very happy touching Jack's tattoos.

"Yeah, yeah, you can go Danny, I'll see you later." Danny nods and disappears up the stairs. There's brief burst of sound when he opens the door, but soon that's gone too. Mark hadn't noticed, but everyone had left at some point, Danny being the last one. Now they're all alone.

"Mark, hold on, just wait a second." Jack takes hold of Mark's hands and pull them out of his t-shirt. This time Mark actually whines, making Jack smile at him.

"Just let me take of my shirt and you'll be free to touch as much as you want." Mark nods, wanting him to do his fast so ha can touch again. Jack pulls the garment of, throwing it on the floor before setting himself down so he's facing Mark on the couch with his legs crossed. Mark stares, he can't help it. Jack isn't very muscular; he is slimmer, like a runner. The one on his neck ends just over his collarbone, but he also got what looks like a small, green ball with a tail on his hip, right over the edge of his pants. Mark can't really see it that well with how they are sitting, so he does the only thing that seem logical to him, and pushes Jack onto his back, straddling his thighs so he can reach all the tattoos easily. Jack lets out a surprised laugh.

"Wow, you really like my tattoos don't you?" Mark doesn't answer, too busy touching the newfound tattoo. Jack chuckles and lets him continue, closing his eyes and just enjoying the attention. Before long however, Mark gets bored just touching the tattoos with his fingers. He wants to feel them under his lips, he wants to feel the warm ink under more sensitive skin. He starts with the ones on Jack's arms. As soon as he does so, Jack eyes pop open. He gives a look to the top of Mark's head. It's a bit weird and it tickles, but other than that it's actually pleasant, so Jack does nothing to stop him. Before long however, there’s no more arm tattoo to kiss. Mark moves to the one on Jack's neck instead. This is touching on some territory Jack really doesn’t want to go on right now. Who is he kidding, he really wants to let the very attractive man on top on him continue, but he might not be a hundred present accountable right now. He pushes Mark away, forcing him to sit up. 

"Hey, do you even know what you are doing right now?" Mark furrows his brows, clearly unhappy that he had to sit up.

"I was finding what your tattoos feel like." Mark leans forward like he's about to start again, but Jack stops him with a hand to his very solid chest. 

"Well, you were going in a direction I'm not even sure you were aware over." Mark looks confused for a few moments, Jack's eyes watching closely. Suddenly his face lights up like he finally knows what Jack was referring to. Before Jack can say anything, Mark rocks his hips, making him let out an inventorially moan. He tries to stop himself, but it's too late. Mark grins, rocking his hips again. Jack grips his hips, stopping him.

"Hey, stop that. You can't do that right now." It's more of a hiss than a sentence.

"Why not?"

"Because, you are high and I don't want you to do anything you might regret in the morning." Mark huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. The muscles in his arms shifts very visibly, making him even hotter were he's straddling him. Jack is very tempted to just let those arms do whatever they want to him, but he  _can't._

"Jack, I've been out as pan since I was 18, I doubt getting off with a really hot punk will be something I am going to regret." Mark is making a point, a point he's very tempted to agree on, but he got principles.

"That doesn't matter, you are still high for the first time, and you don't know how weed can make you feel." Mark rolls his eyes, but his shoulders lower in defeat.

"Alright, but I promise you nothing will have changed by the time I wake up." With those words, he more or less flops down on top of Jack, making him let out a very undignified 'ooffh'. 

"What are you even doing?" 

"I'm using you as a pillow so you don't get any stupid ideas and sneak away from me during the night." Jack gapes, not really knowing what to do. Mark settles down so his head is resting on his chest, listing to his erratic heartbeat. Mark's body is warm over him; his dick does love this but himself not so much. He really wants to rock into Mark to feel some glorious friction, but he won't. He tries to push Mark off him, but the man is a lot heavier than him and the motion doesn't help his boner, so he stops. Mark chuckles into his chest, having settled down quite comfortably with one hand on his shoulder, the other dangling of the couch.

"Good night Jack." 

"I... ummh... Good night to you as well I guess." Jack don't know what to do with his hands, they hover for a while before settling around Mark's waist. Mark sighs in satisfaction, moving a bit to settle even better, making Jack let out a shaky breath. A few minutes later, Mark is fast asleep, Jack staring up at the ceiling. How the hell him asking a hot guy at the party to join for a smoke had turned into sexual frustration was beyond him, he's pretty sure this isn't how it's supposed to go. He tries to find the answer in the ceiling, but it's not there, all he gets is more tired, so soon he is sleeping as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, almost 3000 words, and we're not even on the good part yet....


	2. Very good

Jack isn't sure what woke him up, but he doesn't mind it a bit when he feels the warm body over his own. On second thought, Jack knows exactly what woke him up, because the body above him is moving, rubbing him in all the right ways. He takes an unsteady breath and is rewarded with a chuckle from the guy on top of him.

"Good morning sleepy head." Jack opens his eyes to meet warm brown ones paired with a smirk. Oh yeah, Mark. The guy who he almost had high sex with last night, and who seems to be full of intent to finish what he started last night right now. The slow rocking of Mark's body is enough to have him fully awake in a matter of seconds. He grips Mark's hips, rocking his hardness against Mark's own.

"How long have you been awake?" 

"Only for a few minutes." Mark leans down to mouth at Jack's neck, the movement causing his t-shirt to rub against bare skin, reminding Jack that he's still shirtless from the night before.

"Ahh, no hickies."

"Really? I think they would look amazing next to your tattoos." Mark's breath is warm against his ear and his voice is low, making Jack shudder.

"What is your fascination with my tattoos anyway?" Jack rocks into Mark extra hard, making Mark let out a grunt.

"Don't know, they're nice I guess." Mark opts out of talking any more by kissing him instead. His lips are soft and his stubble scratches against Jack's. The kiss is short, but Mark spares no hesitation and dives back in. A tongue soon follows and Jack opens his mouth with a moan.  He starts rutting faster against Mark, but it not _enough,_ so he decides to quite literally to take the matters into his own hands. He stops kissing Mark and pushes at his hips, forcing him to still. Mark gives him a quizzical look, but when he sees Jack unzipping his pants, he catches on and unzips his own.

Jack pushes Mark's hand away, pulling his own and Mark's cock out from their underwear. It's bit tricky with the angle, but he takes both of their cocks in one hand, stroking slowly. They both moan, the skin to skin contact feels amazing. Mark can't help but watch Jack's hands wrapped around them both. He speeds up his hand, and for a while the only sounds in the room are moans and the slick noises of them moving together. Mark feels himself getting close, so he puts a hand on Jack's arm to stop him.

"Why did you stop me?"

"Don't wanna come yet, plus I really want to blow you right now." Jack feels his throat closing up, imaging the warmth of Mark's throat around his cock. Having suddenly lost his voice, he nods. Mark gives him a quick peck on the lips before latching onto his neck. He follows the tattoos this time as well, but faster this time around. He stops at Jack nipples, brushing over them with his tongue. Jack moans loudly, clamping his hand over his mouth in fear of being heard, the other going straight for Mark's hair. Mark, the asshole, does it again. Jack bucks his hips up, hand still over his mouth, muffling moans.

"Hey, no need to feel ashamed, the noises you make are honestly quite a turn on." Jack gives him a dirty look from where Mark is looking up at him.

"I don't want anyone else to hear me, I'd rather not be teased with having sex in a basement." Mark hums into his chest and gently tugs at a nipple with his teeth. Jack's hand goes back over his mouth, stopping a grunt from escaping.

"That Danny guy seemed pretty sure about what we would be doing when he left last night, so I think you'll get teased either way. So why not let me hear you?" Mark tugs his hand away from his mouth and places it in his hair. Jack lets him, tightening his grip, this time it's Mark who moans. Jack tugs experimentally; apparently Mark has a kink for hair pulling if the sounds coming from him are anything to go by. As retaliation, Mark bites down on a nipple, sending hot flames through his body. He moves down, kissing Jack's chest and stomach as he goes down, even sparing a kiss to his little green tattoo above Jack's hip. 

When Mark takes Jack's cock into his mouth, Jack has to bite his bottom lips hard to not moan loud enough for the whole house to hear, and it takes some good self-control to not just buck up into his hot mouth. Mark's tongue circles the tip, tasting the pre-come already leaking. He takes in more, watching Jack closely. Jack tries to hold his gaze, but Mark with his cock in his mouth is one of the most erotic things he has seen in a long time, so he has to look away. He squirms, resisting the temptation to just fuck into his mouth. Mark keeps taking in more and more of his dick, covering what he can't get in with his hand. He keeps making noises, pleased little hums and moans muffled by the dick in his mouth. It makes Jack see stars, making him close to the edge way to quickly. 

"Mark... Mark... I'm gonna..." He can't get the full sentence out between pants, but Mark just continues with his movements, teasing with his tongue. It feels amazing, and his orgasm hits not long after. Mark sucks him through his orgasm, warm mouth still around him as he comes. Jack releases the iron grip on Mark's hair, letting his hands fall to his sides, panting hard. Mark sits up, straddling his legs now, wiping his mouth with the bottom of his t-shirt, erection still protruding from his pants. It's honestly a bit unfair that he still got in on when Jack has been shirtless since last night. Mark felt very solid under his clothes, and Jack wants to see and touch. He sits up and pulls at the hem of his t-shirt, ignoring Mark's erection for the moment being. Mark lets him throw it off, arms falling down at his sides.

Jack was right; he is quite solid, all tanned skin and muscles. He lets his hand slowly roam, touches feather light. He can feel his dick with, but it's too close to his orgasm to do much more. Mark lets out low and impatient moan, he really wants Jack to touch him somewhere else completely. He tries touching his cock, but Jack slaps it away and goes back to just touching his chest, Mark doesn't know why he doesn't ignore Jack and takes his on cock in hand, but he doesn't.

He stays still, letting Jack touch him. Soon his touches are rougher and he stars to kiss Mark's chest. Mark moans again and bucks his hips forward, desperate for friction. This time Jack indulges him, hand closing around his leaking cock. He sets a rough pace, Mark fucking into his hand in time with his movement. Mark tips his head back, letting a constant stream of noises escape him. Jack moves on from kissing his chest to his neck, nipping the skin, dangerously close to leaving hickeys. A rough nip and Mark is seeing stars, coming all over Jack's hand with a drawn out moan. Jack strokes him through, only letting go when Mark whines, oversensitive. He leans down and kisses Jack, slowly but full of passion.

They both stop kissing to tuck themselves away in their pants again. Mark gets up first and pulls Jack up with him. The sudden movement of being pulled off the couch causes Jack to lose his balance, toppling into Mark. Mark catches him with arms around his waist and uses the situation to lead him into another kiss. It's slow and lazy; they're kissing since it just feels nice. When they stop, they look at each other with matching dopey smiles.

"Mhhm, that was really good." Jack nods, agreeing wholeheartedly to that statement.

"What are we doing now?" Jack has to think for a while, just standing there embraced by Mark feels nice and he doesn't want it to stop.

"I was thinking of getting some breakfast, care to join me?" Mark grins at him.

"That sounds great actually, and after that you are going to get my number." Jack raises an eyebrow.

"What not before?"

"Nah, you gotta earn it, bribe me with food first."

"The kissing and hand job wasn't enough for ya?" There's no malice in Jack voice, it actually sounds like he's pretty close to laughing. 

"Nope." Mark pops the p, and now Jack actually laughs. 

"Okay, come on then you greedy bastard, let’s get something to eat." Jack untangles himself from Mark and takes his hand to lead him up and out the the nearest place serving breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enoyedヽ(✪∀✪)ﾉ 
> 
> Mah tumblr is trashwriter-shipping if ya wanna talk(✿◠‿◠)


End file.
